It Ends Tonight
by chaseluv4ever
Summary: Emotions drive Wilson to the end. HouseWilson angst. Songfic to 'It Ends Tonight' by the All American Rejects. Beta'd version has now actually been posted... sorry about the mistake earlier.


**Authors Notes: This is my first attempt ever at a song fic. It is also my first time working with the House Wilson pairing….. so hopefully it'll go well. This fic is taking place right after the episode Whac-A-Mole. It uses the song It Ends Tonight by the All American Rejects. I'd like to give a special thanks to chameron4ever who so kindly beta-ed this for me since I am disgustingly bad at grammar. Oh… just a warning this fic is EXTREMELY angsty….. **

**Disclaimer: Why do we need these things anyway, there so annoying… Well I guess it's better to write a few extra sentences now then to owe David Shore a few hundred thousand dollars when he reads this, and sues me for forgetting a disclaimer…… so David Shore this goes out to you, House is all yours I don't own it **

**Enjoy : ) **

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wilson sat on the hard wooden bench, his clothes soaked through from the rain that had started to fall. He was still waiting for the bus to come. House had just driven by on his motorcycle. House had just driven by and left him. Wilson was angry.

_Your subtleties_

_They strangle me_

_I can't explain myself at all_

Wilson had expected too much from House. He had expected him to be there when he had nothing else. Wilson had no wife, no job, no money, no car… and now he had no friend.

_And all the wants_

_And all the needs_

_All I don't want to need at all_.

House had just turned his back on Wilson, and the mess that he had gotten him into. He had just left him with nothing.

_The walls start breathing_

_My minds unweaving_

Wilson reached into the pocket of his coat and he felt his hand wrap around a round object… a bottle of Vicodin. He had prescribed it for House over a month ago without telling him. He'd been planning on giving it to House sometime when he really needed it. He hated seeing House popping pain-killers every five minutes, but Vicodin allowed House to do his job… even Wilson couldn't deny that.

But none of it didn't mattered anymore because it was obvious that House didn't need Wilson in his life… therefore Wilson shouldn't need House either.

_Maybe it's best you leave me alone._

_A weight is lifted_

_On this evening_

_I give the final blow._

Before Wilson realized what he was doing, he took the bottle of pills out of his pocket, twisted it open, tipped six pills out into his hand, and dry-swallowed them all one at a time.

_When darkness turns to light,_

_It ends tonight,_

_It ends tonight._

It was almost an hour later when, still sitting on the bench, Wilson's head started to feel fuzzy and he started to feel dizzy.

He was burning up with rage as thoughts of House went through his head. Thoughts of House the traitor, House the backstabber, House the… Wilson's breathing, which had become rapid when he was thinking of House, now began to slow down as he reached into his pocket again for the bottle of pills.

_A falling star_

_Least I fall alone._

_I can't explain what you can't explain._

_You're finding things that you didn't know_

_I look at you with such disdain_

After Wilson had downed six more pills he felt suddenly nauseous. He shut his eyes and fell back lifelessly. He had nothing left, so what did it matter? He was stripped down to just himself. He had nothing and no one to live for. But maybe that was the way he wanted it.

_The walls start breathing_

_My minds unweaving_

_Maybe it's best you leave me alone_.

Wilson felt his hand trembling as he reached it to his pocket for the bottle of pills again. He dry-swallowed three more. As they slid down his throat he felt them take away the emotional pain of being alone, yet add physical pain to his entire body. Wilson didn't care.

_A weight is lifted_

_On this evening_

_I give the final blow._

_When darkness turns to light_

_It ends tonight,_

_It ends tonight._

_Just a little insight won't make this right_

_It's too late to fight_

_It ends tonight,_

_It ends tonight._

Wilson's mind was fuzzier than ever, but he was still able to clearly make out parts of the conversation that he'd had in his office with House earlier. _"…You were either going to help me through this or you weren't… I got my answer_." Right now, those words were the only thing that seemed real to Wilson.

_Now I'm on my own side_

_It's better than being on your side_

_It's my fault when you're blind_

_It's better that I see it through your eyes_

_All these thoughts locked inside_

_Now you're the first to know_

Wilson felt himself gasp for a breath as his eyelids drifted shut and he became unconscious.

He awoke many hours later. The sky was pitch black except for a few stars shining overhead. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the bottle of pills and shook it around in his hand. There were three pills left. Only then had Wilson realized what he had done. But it didn't matter… it was too late. It was what he wanted to do.

_When darkness turns to light_

_It ends tonight,_

_It ends tonight._

_Just a little insight won't make this right_

_It's too late to fight_

_It ends tonight,_

Wilson slowly unscrewed the cap and popped one of the remaining pills into his mouth.

_It ends when darkness turns to light_

_It ends tonight,_

_It ends tonight._

Wilson tipped over the bottle and let the last two pills fall into his hand. He let go of the bottle and let it fall to the ground. He took one of the pills out of his hand and, gasping for breath again, he swallowed it.

_Just a little insight won't make this right_

_It's too late to fight_

_It ends tonight,_

_It ends tonight._

Wilson weakly took the last pill from his hand, placed it into his mouth, and swallowed it.

_Tonight,_

_When darkness turns to light,_

_It ends tonight._

With that, Wilson closed his eyes for the final time.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors Notes: Sad ending I know….. if you're crying right now that's okay because when I wrote this I was too. **

…**.. And I might just start crying now if you don't review……**

**Pretty please review?!**


End file.
